familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Vác
| subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Central Hungary | subdivision_type2 = County| | subdivision_name2 = Pest| | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Váci | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Attila Fördős | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 61.60 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 115 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 33302 | population_as_of = 1-1-2014 | population_density_km2 = 553.81 | population_demonym = | population_note = |timezone=CET |utc_offset=+1 |timezone_DST=CEST |utc_offset_DST=+2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 2600 | area_code_type = Dialing code | area_code = 27 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Vác ( , ) ) is a town in Pest County, Central Hungary Region in Hungary with approximately 35,000 inhabitants. The archaic spelling of the name is Vácz. Location Vác is located north of Budapest on the eastern bank of the Danube river, below the bend where the river changes course and flows south. The town is seated at the foot of the Naszály Mountain in the foothills of the Carpathians. Modern Vác Vác is a commercial center as well as a popular summer resort for citizens of Budapest. The cathedral, built 1761–1777, was modelled after St. Peter's Basilica in Rome. The episcopal palace houses a museum for Roman and medieval artifacts. The city is also known for its 18th-century arch of triumph and for its beautiful baroque city center. History Settlement in Vác dating as far back as the Roman Empire has been found. Bishops from the Roman Catholic Diocese of Vác were influential within the Kingdom of Hungary, with many serving as chancellors or later becoming archbishops. On 17 March 1241, due to the attack of Mongols the whole population was slaughtered, Vác ceased to exist and Mongols set up camp there.A Glorious Disaster: A.D. 1100 to 1300: The Crusades: Blood, Valor, Iniquity ... - Ted Byfield - Google BoekenThe Two Cities: Medieval Europe, 1050-1320 - Malcolm Barber - Google BoekenRealm of St. Stephen: A History of Medieval Hungary - Pál Engel - Google Boeken After the departure of the Mongols Vác was rebuilt and inhabited by German colonists.Vác.hu új The town was conquered by the Ottoman Empire in 1541. During the Habsburg Monarchy's wars against the Ottomans, the Austrians won victories against the Turks at Vác in 1597 and in 1684. During the Hungarian Revolution and War of Independence of 1848-49, the Honvédség routed the Austrian forces stationed in the city after a major battle (April 10, 1849); the Second Battle of Vác ended in Russian victory (July 17). See also: *Bishopric of Vác Demographics Ethnicity * Hungarians : 94.9% * Gypsies] : 1.3% * Germans : 0.5% * Romanians : 0.1% * Slovaks : 0.5% * Ukrainians : 0.1% *Other/Undeclared: 4.5% Religious denomination *Roman Catholic: 59.4% *Greek Catholic: 0.7% *Calvinist: 9.3% *Lutheran: 3.1% *Other denomination: 1.4% *Non-religious: 14.4% *Undeclared: 11.5% According to the 1910 census, the religious make-up of the town was the following: *Roman Catholic: 76.3% *Jewish: 11.2% *Calvinist: 8.3% *Lutheran: 2.8% *Other denomination: 1.4% Gallery File:Hegyes torony.jpg|The Sharpened Tower File:Catedral of Vác.jpg|Vác - Cathedral File:Vac triumf.jpg|The Arc of Triumph was built for Empress Maria Theresia's visit in 1764. International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Vác is a twinned with:Vác testvervaros References Sources and external links * * Official website of town * The newsportal * Live webcam from the square (The yellow building in the background is the town hall) * Map of Vác * Map of the surrounding area * Tragor Ignác Museum of Vác * The House of Culture * Katona Lajos Town Library * Aerial photographs: Vác Category:Vác Category:Settlements in Pest County Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary